The present invention relates to an unpowered carrier vehicle having a cargo portion sufficiently large to accommodate a powered vehicle of the type having a power source which can be wound by depressing the powered vehicle while rolling it across a floor. The cargo portion of the carrier vehicle of the present invention is provided with openings above the drive wheels, and the powered vehicle can be inserted within the cargo portion with its drive wheels frictionally engaging the drive wheels of the carrier vehicle through these openings. The powered vehicle can be wound while enclosed within the carrier vehicle by depressing members positioned on the top of the carrier vehicle, so as to hold the powered vehicle in a position which allows winding, and rolling the carrier vehicle across the floor. After the powered vehicle has been wound it can be retained within the cargo portion of the carrier vehicle to provide a source of power for the carrier vehicle. Alternately, the powered vehicle can be released from the carrier vehicle to speed away by itself.
The carrier vehicle of the present invention can be used with powered vehicles of the type which can be wound by rotating the drive wheels thereof in either direction, or the type wound by rotating the drive wheels in one direction only. The novel construction of the unpowered carrier vehicle disclosed herein allows a single power source to be used to operate two separate but associated toys. Moreover the present invention allows the unpowered carrier vehicle to be transformed into a powered vehicle by the simple expedient of inserting the powered vehicle into the unpowered vehicle.